


Tears

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Set during Ryan's last days on the show.
Relationships: Ryan Hawley/Danny Miller
Kudos: 4





	Tears

Ryan sat in his dressing room waiting to be called to set it was his second to last day on the set of Emmerdale and he was dreading his final scenes with his on screen husband and off screen best mate Danny Miller had been his best friend since he joined the show in 2014, Ryan looked up as a soft knock landed on his dressing room door it could only be one person Danny getting to his feet Ryan opened the door and was immediately drawn into a tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you so much but we will still see each other everyday once we sign the papers for our place in Leeds I can't wait I'm sorry to leave I've loved every moment working with you my brave Aaron and my strong lovable Dan.' Ryan said as he held Danny in a warm secure safe embrace.

nobody knew that Danny and Ryan were an item not at this time but they knew they would need to tell people especially if Ryan was going to drive Danny to work after he had officially left.


End file.
